Back to the Innocence
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: -07 Movie Version- Thinking about it doesn't hurt and I don't regret a thing. If I had to, I would go back and do it all again. -Starscream centric-
1. Chapter 1

I'm tired of doing these things so I've asked Starscream to do the disclaimer for me.  
Starscream: (warps in) She don't own nuffin. (warps out)  
I love it when he does those for me. I know a certain special bot that's now gonna receive a nice hot wax for his efforts. Now, onto the story!

Update: The begining is officially typed out! So everyone knows, same as before, this i smainly for me and my friends. Anyone can read it and understand it though. Renji Abarai is the hot-headed smexy redhead dude from Bleach. :3 I love him.

Warning: MUSHY MECH LOVE AHEAD!

Thinking back on it now doesn't hurt. Even when I think of all I lost and all I could have done, I don't regret it. For those many months, I had a friend. He was a good friend too. Now I realize I'll never meet anyone like him again, none the less him himself. That simple fact does hurt a little but not as much as the reason; I'm an idiot. It's all my fault and it will always be my fault. I could have gotten through to him. Lord knows I tried but as I said before, I don't regret a single thing.

Thinking about him doesn't hurt anymore. I find that I can't get through the day without thinking of his face. And if I ever say his name or start to talk about him, no one speaks. They all just hang their heads and let me ramble . Sometimes they might even cry. They were his friend too after all...

I can't start from the beginning. That would take too long and it's been awhile so my mind is fuzzy on the details. All I can recall his his face as of late. His voice is so distant when I try to think of it now. Knowing this, I will start to tell you the adventures I had not too long ago. I would hardly call them _adventures_ per say but for lack of a better term, this is indeed what we shall call them.

I'll begin by re-capping what I do remember. I think I hardly need to remind you about the attack on Mission city. I'd say it's been about a year since then. My tale begins a little less then a month before those events. I had come into contact with a mech by the name of Starscream. I'm sure you've heard about him by now. The government isn't really working to keep the "Alien Incidents" secret anymore. Any information leaked is just denied but more and more people are starting to sight our robot friends.

Anyway, my first meeting with Starscream wasn't what you would call normal. Then again, when has any meeting with a giant transforming alien robot ever been considered normal? There aren't many recorded encounters so I wouldn't know but I can definitely tell you it wasn't average. For instance, fearing for your life. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't Starscream I was scarred of. Believe it or not, he saved me and if any of you have ever met him then you know that's very out of character for a mech like him.

I was forced to this god-awful state, Ohio, by my mother when I was fifteen. I'm originally from Florida so I can tell you I wasn't taking kindly to this hick town known as Wellston. It's residents weren't the most conductive lightning rods in the circuit if you know what I mean. Amazingly, though, it was were I met Starscream. I guess I'm a little thankful for it now... Well, because we live in a hick country town, there were many wooded areas around my home. I wont lie to you; I'm from the city. This means I don't jump at the thought of going outside where it's cold and there's nothing around for miles. In Florida I could walk where ever I wanted. That doesn't hold true here. So, being the city girl I am, I went walking around the woods. It had been a relatively warm summer day (for once) so I took advantage of it. I wasn't expecting an F-22 to come crashing down near where I was exploring.

If you don't know, an F-22 is a fighter jet used by the Military. They're the sleekest, fastest, baddest jets around. You _definitely_ don't want to get caught in one of it's deadly assaults. Me, being the curious city-girl that I am, went further and checked out the plane crash. After all, someone could be hurt or worse. What I found, though, was not a wounded pilot and a broken plane. It was indeed though, you guessed it, Starscream.

I gasped because that's what you do when you're surprised. It must have startled him too because he quickly turned, guns at the ready. When he did though, it knocked over several large trees that dwarfed even him. After all he was a giant robot and he didn't have much room to maneuver. As you probably also guessed, those trees were toppling my way. It was then that Starscream blocked them with his massive body, saving me from a crushing fate (pun intended).

Okay, so maybe it was his fault I was in danger, but he saved me and I was grateful. I can't tell you much of what happened after that, only that we became friends and he began to trust me. I offered him a place to stay here. A friend I made up here, Beth, and I had discovered an old barn behind my house deep in the woods. It was easy for him to stay there in his Alt-Mode considering the barn was bigger then most.

He told me about the Autobot and Decepticon war on his home planet and all about his leader who had become corrupt with power. You see, this civil war use to be a political one. The Decepticons, the group Starscream was with, wanted equality for those in poor Cities like Vos (where he came from) and Kaon. If you were from influential cities like Iacon or Altihex then you automatically received all the rights a mech was entitled to. To quote Spider Man, "With great power comes great responsibility". I guess the Decepticon leader, Megatron, never heard of that quote before. He quickly became a tyrant. He wanted the power of the All-Spark, a mechanism with the power to breath life into machines, to transform earth's technology and take over the universe. Sounds kind of far fetched so far, huh? That's what I thought too. All Starscream wanted was to overthrow Megatron to get their cause back on track.

Then came the attack on Mission city. Megatron had been revived only to be defeated by a human boy named Sam. That's how I ended up meeting the other Autobots and the humans that helped them. They were surprised I had been hiding a Decepticon, especially one like Starscream. They told me he was Megatron's second in command and I wasn't surprised. This will sound odd but I'd fallen in love with Starscream over that short month. He was close to me like family and when he suddenly disappeared after the attack, I was empty.

Despite that, though, I carried on. I allied myself with the remaining Autobots on earth. I met their leader, Optimus Prime, and the others. Soon, there were even _more_ Autobots from all over the galaxy coming to earth! All of that lasted about two months. Then, out of nowhere, Starscream came back.

Again I was shocked, and again I helped him. I kept him in the same place, in secret, just as before but pressure began to weigh heavy on me. I knew I'd have to tell someone eventually, most likely Beth, and the day was steadily approaching.

This is where I will start my tale. It begins with one of the last spectacular moments I held with Starscream. I can tell you that this night lives in my memory, in crystal detail, even now. Even if I were to live as long as God, I wouldn't forget it. This is where I will begin – with the prelude to the beginning of the end.

-/-/-/-

It was now winter in Southern Ohio and very cold. I can guarantee, it never got this cold in Florida. Some nights it was bellow ten degrees or worse. It was definitely harsh on me, but as Beth had said, my blood was thickening out. I barely noticed the icy sting on my toes anymore. I could even stand Twenty to Thirty degree weather better then when I first arrived. The snow, though, is one thing I'd never get use to.

That night had been particularly slow and lazy. It was Friday and I had to pick my friend up from the airport tomorrow. My good, best, and long-time friend Brianna was coming to visit. It would be the first time I'd seen her since the move so I was rather excited. As usual, I was typing away at my computer when a light tap on my window made me jump.

"Kid, It's me." A scratchy but oh-so familiar voice called. "Want to go out for a bit?"

I smiled and reached behind my computer desk to pull back my curtain. As I expected, Starscream was leaning down, peering through my window with those red optics of his. I laughed a little and nodded. It was like Starscream to show up sometimes out of the blue like this and want to go out flying. His class was known as a Seeker and they loved to fly. Telling him not to was like me telling you not to breath. He just couldn't live without the sky.

I gestured to him to hold on before drawing back the curtain and slipping my shoes on. Quickly I grabbed a wool blanket and my Renji plushie. Where ever Starscream was taking me, I knew it had to be outside in one of the great forests covering the foot hills. There wasn't a building around here he'd fit in (save for my barn) and even then It's not like he could have taken me out to eat or anything. Not only that, but no one knew about him being around here. Not even my mom knew. After all, she's the last person I'd ever tell.

Starscream blinked at the Red plushie in my hands and asked, "Why are you bringing _that_?" I shrugged but the truth was I didn't want to go out without Renji. I imagine if he were here, he'd want to go as well. It was so beautiful tonight.

"So where are we headed, Star?" I asked smiling as I crawled out the window. That was always my favorite nickname for him; "Star".

"I found a place I thought you'd like. It's not too far from here and there aren't any humans to get in the way so I wanted to take you." He explained in his normal scratchy voice. "You were saying you wanted to do something together, right?"

"That I did." Soon I worked my body through the small opening of my window before closing it after me. When we were in our secret clearing in the forest, Starscream transformed into his awesome F-22 jet form and I crawled in the cockpit. With a "swish" the top came down and I strapped myself in. "Ready for take off, Star!"

Without a word we descended up into the night sky and I sighed. The earth was so beautiful up here. Normally I wouldn't be able to stand flying but when I was with Starscream, I felt fine. He turned slightly on his side when turning, making me gasp. I got a clear view of the ground and tried to make out where Beth's house would be from here.

"Are you doing okay?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." He chuckled.

True to his word, we were there within minutes. Slowly he lowered me to the forest bellow on one of the large foothills of Ohio. I jumped out onto the hilled surface, Renji in hand. After I was a safe distance, he whirled and buzzed as he transformed back into his avian robot form. I don't care what anyone said, Starscream was amazing. Not even Sam or Optimus could tell me otherwise.

Like the gentleman he is, he put out his hand and I climbed slowly onto it. I wrapped my blanket around myself and settled into the crook of his arm when he folded it over his torso. My head leaned against the warm plating that covered Starscream's spark. While the rest of him was cold, his chest was always warm. I snuggled into it and looked up at the brilliant night sky.

"Star, this is _amazing_!" I breathed. "I don't see these many even near my house!"

"I know." He didn't smile but I could hear it in his voice. "I found this place the other night while I was out scouting. I knew you would like it."

I nodded. "Of course. I like anything you share with me Starscream. You're important to me and I like being with you."

While Transformers can't blush, I could tell Star was flattered by the way he put a hand to his face and scratched it timidly. "Thanks..."

"Mm." I hummed and continued to look up at him while he gazed at the stars. Starscream was truly magnificent. The thousands upon thousands of stars glistened and reflected off his armor, creating thousands more. "_Beautiful._" I sighed to myself. It was no more then a whisper but Starscream, with his amazing audio receptors, caught it.

"Did you say something?" Starscream looked down at me with beautiful red optics.

"No." I lied. "Nothing important. Just... thinking to myself is all." Well now _that_ wasn't a total lie.

He said nothing and instead turned back to the stars. I briefly wondered if he did in fact hear me but it didn't matter. He knew I thought of him as stunning anyhow. How could anyone not? Every time he flew, transformed, spoke, or even fought, I was captivated by him. Damn anyone that says otherwise. Starscream is _amazing_ in ever sense of the word. His sleek metallic skin was always flawless and waxed thanks to yours truly. His hawk-like mask was stunning and hid and even more beautiful face. I didn't care that his voice was scratchy, I liked it. I know it wasn't always like that, that it had a smoothness to it long ago, but I don't care. The Starscream here and now was the one I cherished. This Starscream was the one I...

"Hey, Star?" I called.

Starscream looked down at me with an unreadable expression and responded. "Yes?"

"Well..." I nestled further into his spark and sighed. "This spark of yours... It's your heart, isn't it?"

"Yes." He nodded, confused at what I was getting at. I couldn't blame him. "Our sparks are not only our life force but our soul. Our memory banks and CPUs could be wiped clean several times but we'd always come back as long as our spark remained. We may not have memories of anyone but the way we reacted to them and felt about them would remain the same."

"I see." I nodded. If his memory was gone, and he didn't remember me, would he still act like this with me? Would he still reserve this side on himself for only me? This kind, gentle, sweet Starscream... would his spark remember me? "Your spark is how you bond and find your mate, isn't it?"

"Yes." He said again. "While we can try and love another bot, if our spark does not react with theirs then it's not meant to be. When you find your bond mate, you know." He paused and looked from me to the ground. "I've... never experienced it but I hear it's like your spark is burning. When you don't bond, your spark yearns to be near that person." Again he paused to look back at me. "You see, when we're created and our spark is activated, your spark is... programed for another person, a bond mate. You know the person the moment you meet them too because your sparks react and you can feel it." He put a hand to his head and sighed. "I think I already said that." He grinned. "I'm just droning on and on now, Sorry."

"No." I shook my head. "I was listening, Star. It's fascinating. You see, our human hearts are very much the same."

Star quirked his head. "Oh? Really now?"

"Yes. Well... sort of." I smiled. "I mean, our hearts aren't preprogrammed or anything... that is unless you believe in that. Humans are complex organisms that not even we fully understand. Fear, Happiness, Sorrow, Love... a lot believe these things are felt with your heart but I don't see how that can be. They say emotions are chemicals released in the brain. Did you know that?"

"Of course. I _was_ a scientist but I'm _still_ a genius." He chuckled.

I giggled and nodded. "Yes of course. How could I forget? But anyhow..." I snuggled more into the crevice of his arm and hugged Renji. "Just as you have your bond mates, we have our soul mates. The problem though is that our hearts will trick us into thinking we have found our soul mate. Our hearts aren't like your spark and instantly react to one another. Not many times will you find instant chemistry with people. Even then our hearts can deceive us into thinking we've found 'the one' only to have it thrust back into our faces a few months or so later." I paused and thought briefly of all the people I've ever thought I "loved". I was young and unwise unlike now. "So we have to be careful." I sighed. "It's not easy but when you do find your soul mate, and realize they're so, it's a wonderful feeling." I looked up at him and smiled. "Or so I've heard."

"I see." He nodded, intrigued. "And has your heart ever tricked you?"

I nodded and looked away from his beautiful optics. "Yes." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. "Many times."

"Does it... hurt every time?"

I closed my eyes and held Renji tighter. "Yes. Every time. I've found it's better to just ignore and forget as of late but sometimes the connection is too strong." I looked down in the face of the adorable plush that kept it's permanent smirk. "Sometimes our hearts even will us to be with those that... don't exist... or never have."

Starscream's massive claw came up and gently stroked the side of my face. I put a hand to it and sighed. He was such a wonderful bot. He carefully touched Renji, as not to tear him, and tapped the plush. "Your heart wills to be with his?"

"Yes." I muttered. "But I know that isn't even within any realm of possibility. Renji is... not real. Just a cartoon and a good one at that. He gives me strength though. I worry for him too like I would someone I knew. I... I feel like I do know him. I feel like I've known him my whole life no matter how ridiculous that is."

"It isn't." He reassured me by touching my face again. "It seems my spark and your heart aren't so different. We can't control either of them. We can't control who they lead us to, they just do." He rubbed my hair and I felt tears in my eyes which were quickly willed away.

We stayed like that for awhile. It was comforting to have him here. There was only one other person in the world that truly ever understood this odd logic of mine but they were far away in Florida where I longed to return to. My mother couldn't possibly understand either. She knew I loved Renji but that's as much information she got. I made the mistake of telling her about Wolfwood and why I wore his cross all the time. She more or less told me he wasn't real so it didn't matter. I never had wanted to slap her so hard in my entire life. Not even when she said my father was burning in hell, although I hate her for that too. My brother was understanding and I did love him but I know he thought the same. He wasn't one for sympathy or understanding or even emotion. A kitten could be dieing at his feet and he wouldn't cry. Not even my biological father is that stone hearted.

"Hey, Star?" I didn't look up at him but opened my eyes.

"Yes, Tara?"

I cringed at my name. God, I hate my name but it sounded so wonderful coming from him. "Do you think... well, as a scientist you'll find this stupid." I sighed.

"No, tell me." He went from stroking my hair to my face. His claw was cool against my heating skin.

"Well this is really stupid but... well do you think... I mean... Can humans and... well _Transformers_ for lack of a better word... do you think that you and humans can... can bond?" There, I said it. It took a long ass babbling time but I said it. Well, I actually ended up speeding through the last bit. God, it's such a stupid thing to ask. I almost hoped he didn't hear me.

"If we can bond?" He blinked his ruby optics and hummed. "You mean like the way I would with another mech?"

I nodded, too embarrassed to look at him, speak, or let him see my face.

"That's not possible." He said simply. "When we bond, we unite the sparks in our chest together and well... imagine how that would be for a human? It's not like you can open up your chest to your heart and bond with us. We can love humans though like we would any other being or mech."

"Oh..." I uttered. Why did my heart sink? Of course we couldn't bond! That's absurd! I really am a hopeless idiot. Leave it to me to get excited and hopeful over something so stupid. I really wish I was born on Cybertron as a mech, though. Maybe then me and Starscream...

"Hey, are you getting sleepy? Should we head back?" Starscream asked. I looked up at him and shook my head stupidly, muttering "let's stay a little longer". "Okay." He smiled and my heart melted again.

What was I thinking? I'm insain to be thinking this way. I'm just some sixteen year old teenage brat while Starscream is many stellar cycles old. Not only that but for God's sake, he was a giant alien robot from a planet eons away! He was so warm though and so sweet. God, is he sweet. I really wish I was born a Cybertronian.

"Starscream?" I looked up at him and realized his eyes had never left me. It made me shiver to think he had been watching me. "I... I'm really glad I met you." I muttered. My eyes couldn't lock onto his optics, I was too nervous. "I'm glad I can rely on you. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled and I couldn't help but look at his face. Slowly I watched as his hawk-like mask whirled back and hid behind the armor plating of his neck. He didn't remove his face mask though and I knew why. Long ago he told me about how Megatron damaged his vocal processors for talking back. Without his mask it was almost impossible to hear him. I knew I wouldn't be able to with my tiny human ears but God.

He was gorgeous, as warped as that sounds. I thought so every time he took off his mask. He looked human if you could believe that. I could see his wonderful optics so clearly and sighed as he touched my face again. He kept smiling and slowly I lifted a hand to touch his massive hand again.

"Thank you." He whispered although a whisper to him is as clear as a scream to me when we're this close. "You're the only human that's truly... accepted me here or even really liked me."

"Liar." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Mikaela likes you."

"Yes, well, she is still scared of me. I can sense it every time I'm near." He sighed.

"That's understandable." Even though it was wrong, I felt a little bad. I knew Starscream first and honestly, I didn't _want _to share him with anybody, much less Mikaela. That girl was older then me, prettier then me, curvier, bustier, funner, and funnier... I was so afraid Starscream would look at the two of us and see what a flawed human girl I am. I don't want him to hate me or see I'm ugly. Of the few humans he's had contact with, I know I'm the least attractive. Hell, even Sam's mother has more style then I do. He's always stayed with me though and I can't understand why.

"Star, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" I asked childishly.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Good." I smiled. "Because I really would."

I had to remind him about how much I love him. I didn't think he would forget but I had instill it in his Central Processing Unit. I wasn't a naturally selfish person and that still holds true today. I'd already given up so much that I had to let myself indulge in this one thing. I'd given up my home, my friends, my birth place... I could even have gone back too. All it would take is one phone call from my dad and I'd be gone in a few days. I don't know why I didn't. Some of it had to do with my mother and brother but most was for the friends I made here and Starscream. I wouldn't be able to hide Starscream in Crystal River... So I didn't want him to forget. I didn't want one of the only people, human or otherwise, that ever cared for me this much to forget about me or hate me. _Especially_ hate me...

"I love you, Star." I muttered as I began to feel drowsy. It had been a long and hard day. "I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. You're so important to me, if anything happened to you I think I'd die."

I buried my face in his warm chest, not wanting to look at those painfully stunning optics again or see that amazing face. He and Renji were so much the same with their ruby eyes and fantastic smile. This was hard. So freaking hard... Why did my heart always yearn for others I just couldn't have? The answer was simple; I'm an idiot.

Then he said something so amazing that I remember it to this day. "I love you too." He sighed and touched my hair. "You're important to me too and... I never thought I'd say this to a human but I'd die protecting you."

_Please don't._ I thought. _I don't want you to die even for me. I'm not worth it..._

"I'm glad you found me that day. I'm glad I... I'm glad I stayed on earth... with you." The arm I was nestled in tightened slightly around me and I felt my heart sore. "Thank you." Was all I could say and for each star in the sky, I repeated it; Then and a thousand times over. It would never be enough.

-/-/-/-

"Tara-chan!"

I noticed the high pitched squeal and face instantly as soon as it came into view through the crowd. My over energetic friend bound after me and threw her arms around me, causing a scene, but neither of us cared. It had been too long since we'd seen each other last.

"Bri-chan." I smiled when we let go of each other. "How have you been?"

"Great but not as great since I haven't been able to see you regularly." She smiled. I understood how she felt and told her so by patting her head. She was just like a little kid sometimes.

"Come on, we have to get your luggage so we can get the heck out of here." I laughed. "I thought we'd go out for something to eat. It's about lunch and I'm hungry. How 'bout you?"

Instantly she got that cute innocent look on her face that she normally did when she felt she was being bothersome. "Well, you don't have to... I mean, you have to save what you can from your paycheck for gas, right?" She asked in that equally adorable voice.

"No problem." I laughed. "You worry too much. I have enough gas money to set me for the week and then some so it's okay. I saved my Christmas money for this." I should have left that part out because I could she looked even worse about it now.

"Tara, you didn't have to..."

"But I want to." I stopped her. "Just think of it as my Christmas present to you. We haven't seen each other in so long, let's just relax."

"Okay." She nodded and smiled as her cheeriness returned. That was the Bri I know and love.

"So has yer mom been good?" I asked as we walked to the luggage pick-up area.

"Yes." She nodded. "Despite her illnesses and all."

"Ah, yeah. I almost forgot about those." I sighed. "She's still the same quirky old mom though, right?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly and adjusted the light carry-on backpack on her shoulder. "How has mom been? Is she good?"

I thought briefly about my mother as of late and suppressed the urge to sigh. "Of course." I lied. "Same as always, can't wait to see you. We both missed you while Steven... well you know how apathetic he is."

She nodded and all was silent for awhile. I knew we'd be talking up a storm soon as we were in the car. It's the only thing that would make those three hours pass by less painfully. When the buzzer for the cargo belt beeped, we jumped to action. Quickly I helped push her to the front so she could see all the baggage going by. She was short by nature and couldn't see behind the mass of giants. I barely could as well.

When we received the suitcase I picked it up and carried it with us to the large double doors that read "Dayton Airport". She must have not noticed that though for when we stepped outside she looked around and blinked. "Wow. Wellston is more populated then you let it out to be, Tara-chan."

I laughed and took my scarf off to wrap it around her neck. "This is Dayton. We're a good three hours from my house." I explained.

"Oh." She sighed. "Hey, snow!"

I looked up and sure enough she was right. Snow began falling onto the already snow patched ground. Did I make sure the barn was sealed up before I left? I didn't want to come home to a grumpy Starscream covered in snow... I grumbled and put a hand to my head, forcing thoughts of him out of my head. "Ah, great. Looks like I wont be taking the quick back roads home."

She just giggled and followed me as we headed to the car. Within minutes I opened the trunk to my purple Ford Escort and tossed her bag in there. She climbed into the passengers side while I quickly scurried into the driver's and started up my gay-mobile (as I liked to call it). I turned to check for traffic as I backed out and Ryuk smiled at me from where he hung in the back window. When Bri saw it, she squealed and grabbed him, his suction cup coming off the cold glass with a pop.

I just smiled and continued backing out. When we were out of the parking space and driving freely towards the exit, Bri smiled, impressed. "Wow, Tara-chan! You actually managed not to kill anyone!"

"Oh hush." I laughed. She was reminding me of the one time she was in the car as I drove and almost backed up into a car. I no longer remembered the incident but she recalled it for me every time with perfect detail.

"There are a lot of restaurants here to choose from." I said as we drove on the main road. "See anything?"

She searched a little, concentrating to the point where she was squinting and crinkling her nose cutely. "There!" She said after not too long. She pointed to none other then a Bob Evan's and I suppressed a groan. "I've never heard of that before! Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's good." I nodded. I wasn't lying, they _were _excellent. Me and Beth ate there many times after investigations. "They only have them here up north so I'm not surprised you've never heard of it."

"Let's go there then!" She smiled. Of course I couldn't deny her so soon we were driving into the parking lot. A light blanket of snow still covered the concrete but most had been tread away from the coming and going of cars.

Being the chivalrous person that I am, I opened her car door for her and lent my hand to help her out. "Quite the gentleman." She teased.

"You know me." I giggled. And she did. She was one of the few people that did actually know _me _for _me_. Like Sarah and Beth and...

"_Starscream_..." I sighed under my breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" She asked.

"No, no. Just muttering." I smiled. She took my hand and we walked blissfully into the restaurant.

Bob Evan's wasn't as crowded as it normally was and I could only speculate it's because of the snow. That was good though, it meant we could get a table faster. Sure enough as we walked in, we were ushered to a booth and seated. We sat opposite each other and ordered our drinks, sweet tea for both of us.

"So have you made friends here?" She asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah, Beth, remember? I told you about her before. Bryson and Whitney as well. They're pretty good friends." I sipped my tea. "You might be seeing Beth soon. We hang out a lot."

"That's cool! Yay! One of Tara-chan's friends!" She cheered.

I laughed a little. Thinking of Beth made me think of what I decided on telling her. Would she be shocked? Would she reject me? I don't think she'd ever thought I'd be hiding something like an alien robot in an old barn in the woods behind my house. I doubt that ever crossed Bri's mind as well. I looked over to my long time best friend who was scanning the menu and sighed. Should I tell her too? Maybe it would be best while she's here...

"Have you heard about that recent alien hype from L.A?" I asked, testing her.

She looked from the menu, perplexed by the sudden change in conversation. "Yeah, I've heard about it. What about it?"

"Do you believe any of it?" I asked bluntly while I lazily looked out the window.

"Believe it? Well... there was that one boy that got _something_ on camera. It was all over YouTube but you never know with those elaborate hoaxes that are circulating now and days." That was understandable. "I'd like to believe they're true though."

I nodded and hummed, acting like I was taking a drink. "Would you wanna make contact with them?"

She blinked now, obviously catching onto something. Thankfully she answered anyway without question. "I think it would be cool to see one. For what I heard they're _giants_ though... I don't want to get crushed."

I laughed at the thought of sweet Starscream trying to crush anyone. I know he's killed hundreds if not thousands before but how could I hold that against him? It was a war and people die in wars... "Well, if they wanted to kill us, I think they'd done so by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She giggled. "What with all the sudden alien questions? Have _you_ made contact with one of them?" She joked but it made me jump a little.

"No, no." I smiled. "You know, just curious."

After that, our waiter came to take our orders. I hadn't scanned any part of the menu so I just got whatever Bri was having. It was good and soon I was paying the bill with my hard-earned cash. She asked if she could get a desert so I said "yes" and we split it. Over all it wasn't too pricey but I wouldn't be indulging in my anime fancies for awhile.

"Thank you for that." She said when we got back in the car.

"No problem. Glad you liked it." I started up the gay-mobile again and let it warm up before driving off. While we were in there, a fresh blanket of snow had covered the road, making me a bit nervous. Bri didn't notice. "It'll be fine." I told myself.

When there was an opening, I drove out onto the open road and began our long car journey home.

-/-/-/-

One of the perks of my crappy car is that I could set it up to play CDs or even an I-Pod. As Bri began to get drowsy, I started playing Bump of Chicken, a relief from all the Japanese pop she loved. That music was good but at the moment I needed something soft to help calm my nerves. I sang along as best I could and kept my eyes focused on the back roads. We were almost to my house.

For the past hour, all I could think of was Starscream. How would Bri react when I showed her the F-22 in the barn behind my home? Knowing her, it would either be extream excitement or extream fear. I hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

Within' thirty minutes we were home. I turned the car off, cutting Karma, one of my favorite songs, off halfway through. I leaned back in the seat and sighed. That's when something pink caught my eye. I looked over to my right and instantly my jaw dropped. No. _She_ was here _now_?!

I gapped at the pink motor bike until Bri began to stir. She woke up sleepily and I tried to shake the expression from my face. "H-Hey, we're here." I said, shaking her a little.

"Okay." She smiled and, still holding Ryuk, got out of the car. I watched her exit, surprise still gnawing at my mind. There was a knock on my car door window and I jumped. Slowly I looked over to who it was and deadpanned. It was indeed _Mikaela_ here with _Arcee_ of all bots!

"Hey." She smiled when I opened my door. "Took you long enough! Your mom was starting to get worried."

I gaped at her for a moment but it quickly turned into a glare. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

She blinked. "What do you mean?" God, I wanted to slap this girl.

"Arcee!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. "She _hates_ Star! What were you _thinking_?! They don't even know he's here!" My heart was beating a million a minute at the thought of the Autobots fighting Starscream. If he was captured then he would certainly be put on trial and then death.

"I know! We won't be here long though, and-"

"Tara-Chan?" Bri looked quizzically at the two of us and I sighed. "Who is this?"

I stopped. "Bri, this is Mikaela. She's a friend from school." I said after awhile.

"Nice to meet you." Mikaela extended a hand for Bri to shake and she took it. "I just came out because Tara has a bike that needs fixing." _Nice cover..._

"Oh, hey Bri, sorry." I quickly popped the trunk and left my car to carry the heavy luggage to the house. I set it within the house with a huff. "Mom will show you where my room is. I gotta go take care of this. Wont be long."

She nodded, obviously a still bit sleepy, and waved a little. Mikaela started up the pink motorcycle and I reluctantly jumped on the back. "Hi, Arcee." I grumbled. The machine responded with a rev and soon we were taking off through the snow. There was another clearing behind my house. It was smaller then the one Starscream stayed in and more easily accessible. When we reached it, the motorcycle stopped and we quickly jumped off.

Within moments, the femme Autobot was transforming into her sleek robotic shape. She was a short mech, about Bumblebee's height, so she was easily hidden by the trees as she sat down. "Hey, Tara. What's up?"

"Nuthin' much." I said with a grin as we pumped fists, a gesture I taught her not too long ago. "What's up with you? Why are you here?" I hoped she couldn't sense my nervousness.

"Optimus found Decepticon signals around this area. He wanted me to give you a heads-up and tell you to contact me if you see anything." Arcee reached from her storage compartment and handed me a comm link. "You can message me directly with that."

At this point I'm surprised I'm still standing. I was praying with ever fiber of my being that Starscream would remain in his Alt-Mode where Arcee wouldn't be able to detect him. I told him to stay in Alt-Mode unless he contacts me first and I said it was okay. Suddenly I was deathly aware of the comm link he'd given me in my pocket. I was praying it wouldn't go off.

"Around here? That's odd." I tried to play dumb. It wasn't hard considering I'm a really good liar (or so I've been told). That's not something I'd brag about though...

"Yeah. They must know we have allies around here." Arcee blinked at me and I smiled. "Just be careful, okay? Me and some of the other bots will be in the Ohio area from now on. I told Optimus not to keep scanning this place back at headquarters. I trust you can take care of that."

"Of course." I nodded. "I'll keep scanning and let you know when I find something."

"I knew you would." She smiled. "Optimus worries about you for nothing!"

That, dear readers, made my blood run cold. "What do you mean... worries?" I asked, nervousness creeping into my voice. "Has he been monitoring me? Does he still... have doubts about me?"

I could feel Mikaela's eyes boring into me but I couldn't look at her. My eyes were locked on the blinding pink of Arcee's face and baby blue of her optics. That moment, as a waited for my answer, was probably one of the longest in my life. It was then make it or break it time. I felt almost like I was being judged by God in my final hours.

"Well..." Arcee paused and I think my heart stopped. "You _did_ associate with the Decepticons before you met us Autobots. Optimus is just being more safe then sorry, you know? It's nothing against you personally, Tara. I mean, heck! He adores you, remember?"

I nodded and swallowed in nervousness. "Yeah." I'm surprised I didn't stutter. "Well, I'll get back to you if I find anything."

Arcee then nodded and transformed back into her motorcycle form. Mikaela touched my arm in reassurance before mounting the bike and I followed. Would she tell Optimus about Starscream now? Or worse yet, would she tell them I know something? Hell, they could torture me to death for all I care. I'd _never_ tell them about Starscream...

I instantly felt guilty. As wind wiped across my face, I felt tears form and knew why. This was such a horrible situation I'd placed myself in. I didn't want to lie to Optimus and the other Autobots. At the same time, I couldn't bear to turn Starscream in. God only knows what they'd do to him. I couldn't stand the thought of my sweet Starscream being tortured or worse.

-/-/-/-

It was probably the fifteenth time I'd checked my wrist watch but I didn't care. It may not seem like it at times, but I'm very punctual. It's hard for me to arrive to something late or wait on someone and have _them_ be late. I never kept a schedule or was very organized. I just liked to know the time and make sure everything was "going to plan".

Beth was now thirty minutes late.

"Is it possible she got lost?" Bri asked, looking at my nervous face.

I bit my lip and began to tap my foot. "No, she knows these streets like the back of her hand. She can't be lost and besides, she Google Mapped the location before hand." Well, actually _I_ Googled it and sent it to her. I didn't think she'd need it but better safe then sorry.

"Where could she be then?" Bri huffed. I wanted to snap at her but I didn't. This wasn't her fault and I needed to keep my anger in check.

It had been a couple of days since Bri arrived so I called and asked Beth if she'd like to go catch a movie and then drive back to my house for lunch. She was actually aloud to drive by herself for once so I had my mom drop us off at the movie theater. Beth would be driving us back on the return trip home or so was the plan.

I crossed my arms in the frigged cold and made sure Bri was warm before going back to my worry pose; Lip bit, arms crossed, shoulders tensed and foot tapping. I was worried about Beth, yes, but more so about what I was going to tell her. I'd made up my mind to tell Beth and Bri together about Starscream today. I swear I almost died of relief when her sleek red car pulled up to us.

"Hey Tara." She sighed a little and looked genuinely bummed. "I'm so sorry. You know how my mom is. I tried to get out but I had to be bitched at upon leaving. Then Jamie hid my license..."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "I got here early for a reason, dork. Just park the car."

She scoffed and drove off to park at the only available spacing at the far end of the parking lot. Within minutes she was leaving her car and walking our way. I didn't understand how she could walk so casually in this freezing weather. I'll probably never get use to the harsh weather in Ohio. I know I still haven't to this day.

"Ready for 3-D horror awesomeness?" Beth asked when she reached us.

I rolled my eyes. "You've seen this movie, what? Five times already?" I scoffed.

"No! Three!" So feigned pain and a pout. I couldn't help but laugh as I always did. Everything Beth did always seemed to make me laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, Beth, this is Bri." I motioned to Bri who was standing a little behind me. She had shrunk into her shy, nervous personality that only came out when she met significant people. For her, Beth was a significant person considering she was the best friend I had here. "Bri, this is Beth. She's my bud." I grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Bri said shyly and smiled.

Beth smiled too. "Nice to meet you too, dude." She looked at me with a look all her own and motioned to the door. "Are we gonna stand around or what?"

"Hell no! I'm freezing my booty off out here!" I wrapped my arms around myself and faked a shiver. Beth laughed again and rushed us inside where we bought our tickets and popcorn. I was smart enough to bring my own sugary snacks. After all, that candy at the movies was just too expensive.

We were going to see some odd new 3-D horror film. I honestly don't care much for horror. Sorry, but I actually have morals. I don't know how anyone can sit for two hours and watch people be killed and tortured or worse. Beth told me this one wasn't as bad as the others so I obliged to go. After all, she was becoming obsessed and I wanted to see what all the hub-bub was about.

During the movie I was paying attention but not completely. I still had Starscream on my mind and how I was going to explane everything to Beth and Bri. I was aware enough to jump when I should have jumped and gasp when I should have gasped. I have to say, the 3-D wasn't too bad. I'm just glad we didn't sit in the front like Beth wanted. I don't know if my innocent (well, maybe not so much) mind could handle it. All the while, though, Starscream preoccupied the dark recesses of my mind.

When we emerged, stunned and shaken (me and Bri more so then Beth), I folded my 3-D glasses and stuffed them in my jeans. I liked to keep mementos no matter how dorky they were.

"So?" Beth asked, nudging my arm with her elbow. "How was it."

"Meh." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "Okay. You were right though. That sheriff was hot." Both Beth and Bri laughed and smiled. It was nice to spend time with friends. Bri wouldn't be here much longer and you never knew what tomorrow entailed.

A/n: Part two will be up soon. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-/-/-/-

"Man, that hits the spot." I sighed. "Hot coco on a cold day and good friends... can't get much better then this."

"I'll drink to that." Beth chuckled before drinking.

"Kanpai!" Bri smiled and raised her glass. I could tell Beth was a little weary of Bri's random Japanese outbursts but she'd get use to it. Bri was a fangirl in every sense of the word. "So, Tara-chan, what do you have planned after this?"

I looked up at Bri from my seat on the couch and quickly lowered my head again. "Ah, well..." I had decided that no matter what happened, no matter how nervous I begam, that I would tell them. I decided on what bed to lye in. Now it was tim I made it and slept in it. It was time to set the stage. "I found something really cool in the woods." I said, trying to keep my voice smooth. "How about I show you guys afterwards?"

"That sounds good." Beth nodded. "After all, it's the way we found that old barn."

My heart leaped and I nodded. "Y-Yeah." I wanted to hit myself when I stuttered. "We didn't find anything though.

Bri looked at us weird. I opened my mouth to explane but Beth was on it before I was. "Tara didn't tell you? We've been looking at old abandoned places, and places with recording hauntings, to see if we find anything."

Bri's eyes got wide and she made a large "O" shape with her mouth. I guess she thought I'd stopped the ghost hunting when I moved up here. She never really did like me doing it.

Soon as we were finished, we headed outside. It was freezing and unfortunately snowing. I was freezing my ass off but never noticed it. My mind was preoccupied with worry. I wanted to bolt there as fast as I could already but kept my walking pace a slow one for them.

How would they react? This isn't anything like what they would expect, I know. Beth probably thought I found a new building and Bri probably thought the same also.

My heart was pounding like crazy with every step I took. I could barely hear Bri and Beth's foot steps behind mine for my heart was pounding in my ear. This was it, the big moment. I just hoped they wouldn't freak as bad as I imagined they could...

When the barn came into view, no one said anything for a moment. It was, as expected, Beth that said something first. "What's with this? Isn't that old barn we conducted an investigation on before? Did you find something else about it?"

"Um... not really." I said, my nerves gnawing at my mind. "You'll see. Just wait here."

The two of them stopped as I'd instructed. I practically ran to the barn doors and pulled each open as wide as needed. Inside, Starscream was in his F-22 jet mode. I could tell he was wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked.

I shushed him before whispering, "I'm okay". I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push it. I really must have looked like a sweating nervous wreak. I ushered him out into the clearing around the barn and he rolled out, complaint. I could see Beth and Bri out of the corner of my eye. They weren't moving, probably too shocked. When Starscream had rolled out completely, I motioned them over and they came quickly.

"What is this!?" Bri was the first to ask. "Tara-chan, have you been stealing from the government again?!"

I laughed nervously and put a hand on one of the seeker's massive wings. I knew she was trying to make a joke out of this unpleasant and surprising event but it was lost on me. "N-no." I tried to smile. "You see... this is, um..."

Beth, being as smart as she is, put two and two together before my brain could work around how to say it. "That's one of those aliens that attacked Mission City, isn't it?"

I tried to nod but only ended up looking at the ground. My silence should have been enough of an answer but Starscream, being the impatient show off he is, spoke out. "Why don't I just show them? It would be easier."

Bri jumped at the sound of his vice and looked around. "What?! Whose there?! Where are you?!" I knew she would overreact.

"Right here." Starscream said. I could almost hear the smugness in his voice. I looked to Beth and Bri but their eyes were glued to Starscream as he transformed behind me. Now that I think back on it, it's hilarious the way their mouths dropped simultaneously and their eyes bulged. It even makes my laugh a little but at that time I was certainly not laughing. When Starscream turned upright in his avian robot form, he looked down at my friends and smirked. "What? Never seen a giant transforming robot before?"

Bri and Beth surprisingly responded at the same time with a "What the Fuck?!". I laugh as I think of it now. They both started screaming questions at me, all of which I couldn't understand. It was Starscream that calmed them down for me.

"Hey, one at a time." He jabbed. They instantly stopped to stare at him.

"Um... guys, please don't tell anyone." My voice was pleading. "I couldn't bear not telling you but... I really need you guys to never speak a word of this. Starscream is a Decepticon and now the Autobots know he's here. If he's found-"

"Woah, wait. Shut up and Rewind." Beth said, blinking several times and, for the first time, turning to me. "Starscream? You _named_ it?"

"I came with a name." Starscream snorted. "I'm not some household pet you humans like to keep." He crossed his arms and I could tell he didn't like my friends already.

"Then what's with these... Decepticogs? Is that what you called them?" Beth also crossed her arms and almost glared at me.

"No, they're Decepti_cons_ and, generally, they're the bad guys..." I said. I never should have told them. I could barely look either of them in the face.

"So you're keeping a _evil_ alien robot?!" Bri exclaimed. I was almost surprised to hear from her after she'd stayed stunned for so long. "Tara-chan, no offense but, _have you lost your flipping mind_?"

I sighed and looked up at Star. He looked back at me, red optics glowing beautifully. Again I turned to my friends and began the longest explanations of my life.

When I was through, Beth and Bri looked at me closely. I could tell they were probably having trouble wrapping their minds around the idea. I mean, it wasn't every day that your friend came out to you about being part of an Alien war and being on the _bad guy's_ side no less. I refused to think of Starscream like that though. He wasn't a bad guy. He was just trying to over throw a leader who had become too corrupt with power.

"And that's about it..." I muttered. Starscream was now leaning against a tree behind me. I wish we were back on that hill during that fantastic night. I just wanted to be close to his spark again. It was the only thing that could help calm me down at the moment.

"Hm." Beth sighed but shook her head. "This is... this is a lot of information you're trusting us with Tara. What's not to say I go to these Autobot guys right now and tell them what you're doing?"

I smirked at her smugness. "You wouldn't." I said bluntly, shrugging. "I trust you and besides, you don't know how to contact Optimus anyhow."

"Good point." She smiled and that made me do so too. "Don't worry. You know I wouldn't tell anyone. No one in the crazy hick town would believe me anyway."

I laughed. "You're right about that."

Both Beth and I turned to Bri. It was now all up to her. I could see she was gazing at Starscream who was probably looking back at her with an intensity I can't imagine. Hopefully he wasn't glaring with those optics of his. He really could be quite menacing. Hopefully he understood this wasn't the time for that.

"So?" I asked. Bri looked at me the same as she'd looked at Starscream. "Please, Bri. Just... please don't tell a soul."

So quirked her head like she would when confused and blinked at me. "O-Of course Tara." She stuttered, still a little stunned. "You know I would never tell, it's just..."

"Yeah?" I probed when she trailed off. A small wave of relief rippled through me when she said she wouldn't tell.

"Well," She muttered. "He's... scarring me."

It was now my turn to blink at her. For a moment we stared at each other before I turned around to glare up at Starscream. "What did you do?" I huffed.

"Nothing." He grumbled. "It's not my fault you humans are fickle."

I laughed a little before turning back to Bri and touching her arm. I didn't expect them to take to him right away. "It's okay." I smiled. "He's really a big metal ball of love when you get to know him." Starscream scoffed behind me.

"Really?" She asked quietly, innocently.

"Yep." I nodded. "Come on, I'll show ya."

I took her arm while Beth looked on with an amused smiled. Bri followed but hesitantly. I could tell that getting closer to Starscream was scarring her all the more. "It's okay." I sighed. Slowly, Starscream leaned down to be nearly eye-level with us. His optics turned and adjusted, focusing in on our faces.

"H-He-He-Hello." Bri muttered.

"Yo." Starscream replied. I laughed, remembering when I'd taught him to say that. "Are you the human known as Brianna Stokes?"

She looked at me a moment before gulping and nodding. "Y-Yes..."

Starscream looked from me to her and smirked. I wish he would just smile and not be so cocky. "Tara has told me a lot about you." He looked past her to Beth. "And you're Elizabeth Martin."

"Just Beth. Elizabeth sounds so... old." Beth laughed as did I. Bri was still looking at Starscream wearily. "So what are you going to do now?" Beth unfolded her arms and stepped closer to us. "With these Autobots looking for him, you could get in a lot of trouble, Tara. Not even our crappy government will back ya if you're caught."

"I already figured as much." I sighed. "I just can't turn Star in though... he's my friend."

Suddenly Bri didn't look so scared anymore. I noticed the cheeky but sly grin on her face and took a step back. "'Star' huh?" She giggled. "You gave him a nickname!"

"Ye-Yeah?" It's hard to believe I was stuttering over this and not earlier when my ass was almost busted by Arcee. "What of it?"

Bri giggled and gave me that "I-Know-What-You're-Thinking" look. "You L-O-V-E _Star_, don't you?"

I blushed despite myself and instantly jumped to the defense. "NO! Geez, Bri, you're so weird! He's a friend!" I crossed my arms and turned away. How did I know this was what she'd get at? Oh yeah, she'd done it before.

"You do! You love him! Aw, so cute!" She jumped up and down like you would see on some shojo anime. Sometimes I wondered if her mannerisms were mimics of different anime she'd watched.

Beth was laughing. "Wow, Tara, I know you're desperate but for a robot? Whatever floats your boat, buddy." She slapped me playfully on the back a few times before laughing again.

"You guys suck." I grumbled. "You suck so hard." I looked up at Starscream and he looked at me with confused optics. I just shook my head and sighed. "Idiots..."

-/-/-/-

It was already ten at night but I couldn't rest my mind. Bri had fallen asleep about an hour ago but I was still awake. So, as I always did when I couldn't sleep, I stared at the ceiling. I had a lot to think about so it wasn't hard to stay entertained. After Bri and Beth got use to Starscream, they had a lot of questions to ask. Well, Bri did more so than Beth. I swear that girl could break the sound barrier with the way she speed talks. And then she wanted to go for a ride which, to both of their disappointments, couldn't happen. Starscream couldn't be flying around with Autobots all over the area. It was suicide.

I was surprised to hear a tap at my window. I looked over to my alarm that flashed Ten Thirty. Quietly, as not to wake Bri, I got out of bed and went to my window which I opened a little. "Star?" I peered up at my giant Transforming friend. "What's up?"

"Hey." He leaned down a bit more when I came into view. "Were you sleeping?"

"No." I sighed and crawled out the small space. "Can't sleep."

"Me neither." He sighed and sat down.

I crawled over to his leg and perched myself up on it. He was cold but I didn't care. "You sleep? I didn't know you could."

"No, we don't sleep." He scoffed. "We recharge."

I almost laughed but didn't. I recharged my PSP when the battery was low! It was funny to think of Starscream "recharging". I guess it made since considering they were machines. It was still kind of funny though.

I looked up at Starscream and was surprised to see him looking back at me. Normally he would gaze at the sky but tonight he was looking right at me as if trying to say something. I now know what it was that was hidden beneath his optics. It was fear but above all worry. He somehow knew something horrible was going to take place. I know it now too but at the time I just smiled up, naive.

"What is it?" I asked. "Something the matter?"

"No." He said simply. "Thank you, is all."

I grinned and patted the armor I was sitting on. "You don't have to thank me, Star. We're friends. Friends help each other, right?"

"Of course." He nodded but his optics never left me.

I tried to smile up at him but it quickly turned into a confused frown. Starscream was looking at me with the same expression and at that moment I couldn't understand why. "Starscream?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth to speak and got no further than he first syllable when a crash cut us off. I looked over to my window just in time to see it illuminate. It looked as though Bri was up. I looked back up at Starscream for a moment. "Just a minute." I said and went to the window. He just nodded again.

"Hey, Bri?" I opened the window a little and peeked my head inside. Just as I thought, she was up and about, looking around the room wearily before locking her gaze with mine.

"Tara-chan?" She blinked and I could tell by her voice she was still tired. "Why are you out there?"

"I was just sitting out here with Star...scream." I made sure to add the last part of his name so she wouldn't freak out about the nickname again. "Do you wanna come sit with us?" I heard Starscream groan but ignored it. He was a big bot, he could deal with it.

"Okay." She nodded and crawled clumsily out the window. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked up at Starscream who wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was displeased. Bri's eyebrows furrowed. "What's with him?"

I looked up at Starscream who had his arms crossed and sighed. "He's just being a grumpy bot."

"Are not." Starscream looked at us and grumbled. "I'm irritated."

"Aw, someones jealous." Bri laughed.

Both Starscream and I looked at each other before looking away, embarrassed. "Don't be stupid." Starscream scoffed. If he were human, I know he would have been blushing in that moment. "I am certainly not jealous."

"Yeah, Bri." I said, fighting a blush. "There's nothing to be j-jealous of."

She again got that stupidly sly look on her face and I had to look away or else she'd see right through me. "Okay, then." She shrugged and invited herself to sit on Starscream's leg.

Little did I know that a pair of eyes were peering at us from a good distance away. I didn't even think of the possibility that someone might be watching us. I was only concerned about my family seeing and they were all in bed. I now realize I should have been more careful because if it wasn't for my carelessness, that night wouldn't have been the catalyst for the beginning of the end. The prelude had ended.

-/-/-/-

"Promise me you'll write! And send us pictures! And take care of yourself!" Bri continued through her list until I chuckled and stopped her.

"Bri, it's the Twenty First Century. I'll call you and send you some pics on the net." I laughed. "And yes, I promise."

"Okay." She nodded. "Next time, you need to come to Florida to see all of us, got it?"

"Of course." I pulled her into a long hug because we both thought we wouldn't see each other again for awhile. Neither of us had any idea of of the events that would soon force us together sooner than we thought. "I'll come down in a few months for the summer."

"I'll ask my mom about you staying at our house but I doubt she'll say yes." She sighed and pouted.

"No problem. I can mooch of of Sarah, you know that." We laughed and soon the boarding call for her flight filtered through the air from the speakers above our head.

"The time has come." I sighed. "Be good, 'kay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Tell Starscream I say good bye. You two take care, okay? It's obvious you care a lot for each other."

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times..." I muttered but was once again cut off by the call from the speakers. We gave each other one last painful smile and a hug before she reluctantly joined the line of boarding passengers.

I stayed and watched the plane take off the ground and disappear beyond the clouds. I waited until it was completely out of sight and even beyond then. It was sad, feeling that I wasn't going to be seeing my friend again for some time but I didn't know then about what was yet to happen.

Finally, after awhile, I got up and trudged out of the airport. Suddenly everything felt different without my friend there. It was as though I felt empty. It's odd to describe it like that but there's no other word that can do it justice. It made me miss my home in Florida all the more.

When I walked out into the parking lot, hands shoved deep in my pants pockets, a relief swept over me. The painful goodbye was now done and gone with, allowing me freedom to move to the next stage of my emotional recovery; food. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten since that morning. I momentarily wondered if Bri was hungry right now on her flight back. I had made to pack her plenty of food on her carry on, so she should have been fine.

Dayton, like Wellston, did suck but at least they had more to offer. Well, in terms of food anyway. Hey, what can I say? I like food. Mainly oriental food. I decided to try and forget my problems by sitting down to a good Asian meal; something I hadn't had in a long time. I'd almost forgotten how amazing the cuisine was. It had been months since I'd last tasted anything oriental. It was a treat and a good one at that but it didn't help me forget about my friend.

After paying for the meal, that I would have gladly payed double for if only to have it with my friend, I revved up the engine to my car and got going on the road. I drove for about an hour on the highway until my exit came, taking me on the winding back roads towards Wellston. Not many people drove on these back roads so I found it increasingly strange that, for a good solid thirty minutes, a police vehicle had cruised along on my tail.

I looked in my rear view mirror at the car and furrowed my brows. This guy had had plenty of opportunities to turn onto other small or even major roads. He couldn't be following me, could he? Did I have a tail light out or something? Or worse yet, did someone leak information on Starscream and I was being trailed to my home where they'd find him?

My heart began to beat harder, faster, as adrenaline pumped through me. Self preservation over wrote the logic I'd always had strong hold of, making me panic. "I'm overreacting." I told myself, taking a few deep breaths. It didn't help much to calm my nerves. "It's fine, It's a coincidence, It's okay."

Unfortunately Starscream picked that inopportune moment to message me through the comm link he'd given me long ago. I nearly lost control of the car when his voice filled the tiny space suddenly, making me jump. I waited for the police sirens to go off and for the cop to demand I pull over but it never came. Did he not notice my major mistake? Or did he not care? I looked through my rear view mirror, trying to get a clear view of the cop behind the wheel. I gasped and dropped my jaw. There was no driver.

"Hello? Hello? Slag it, Tara, I know you're there." I gasped again when Starscream messaged me again over the comm link. Quickly, I dug it out of my pocket and spoke back into it.

"Hey." I said, trying to keep my voice smooth. "What is it?"

"Tara, where are you right now? What are you doing?" He asked, the sound of panic creeping into his voice.

"Driving back from the airport. I'm about an hour and a half away from the house." I said holding the comm link firmly up to my mouth. My eyes continued to flash between my rear view window and the road. I was able to drive smoothly despite the distractions.

"Have you noticed anything odd? Anyone following you? Did anyone you don't know approach you?"

"I'm being followed." I said. Just saying it made my chest feel all the more heavy. It made all of this all the more real. Who was this person? It was obviously a transformer but just whose side were they on? Was it an Autobot that had learned about Starscream? Or maybe another Decepticon coming to take him back? "It's a police car." I said after awhile. "There's no driver. I think it's a mech. He's been following me for about forty minutes now."

"Don't come back to the house." Starscream ordered. "Get back on to the main highway if you can. Shake him off. Do not let him follow you back here under any circumstances."

I was shocked to be hearing this from Starscream. Was it a Autobot after all? "Who is it?" I asked him. "Do you know who it is? What's going on, Star?"

I could hear him sigh over our comm link. "I'll explane when you get here." His voice sounded exhausted. "Comm link me if something goes wrong."

"Okay." I put the small device back in my pocket and focused now with both hands on the wheel. I'd never tried to out drive anyone in a car before and knowing this was no ordinary driver made me all the more nervous. Luckily I hadn't passed all the major turn offs yet so when the next one came, I quickly pulled onto it. Much to my horror, the police car had as well.

Despite my now rapidly beating heart, I kept on through the light traffic, increasing my speed. When I hit the highway speed limit, I went well far and beyond it. I had never sped before but it was the only way to know if this guy was real. He weaved through traffic as I did and maintained my speed. Now there was no doubt in my mind he was trailing me. This was no coincidence.

Quickly and violently, I turned off a road, no paying attention to it's sign. I knew I would be getting myself lost but all I could think of at the time was loosing the cop behind me. It was after the sharp turn that the sirens came on and began blasting behind me. I ignored them and kept on as Starscream instructed. This guy wasn't getting me, cop or not.

Now the number one thing they tell you in driving school to never do is floor it. Right then with the speed I was going, it could be considered nothing but flooring it. There were more twists and turns and hills on this road then there had been on the highway. I began to panic and fear for my life. What if I lost control? What if I crashed a this speed. I thought of my family and friends before shoving the thoughts out of my mind.

Then, without a moments warning, the sirens were gone. I looked in my back window and blinked. Had I been hallucinating? Where did it go? It couldn't have just stopped, it was going well over a hundred just as I had. Then again, without warning, the car was in front of me and I was now trailing him. I gaped, flabbergasted. This was definitely a mech. I was sure of it now.

Now, I'm not the world's best reverse driver. Well, scratch that I'm in the worst top ten. Although knowing this, I hit the brakes and switched to reverse to try and out drive the car that way. The police car didn't go into reverse but turned around so we were now going fender to fender. I looked at the empty police car and could do nothing but stare. Terror washed over me as I realized I was no longer in control of my car. The police vehicle was no the one pushing me. My hands dropped from the steering wheel. Tears filled my horror stricken eyes. My heart had never felt so heavy as I certainly felt this would be the end of me.

I thought of my mother and brother and all my friends. Of Bri and Beth, Sarah, Brian, and everyone else I'd ever called a friend. Then I thought of Starscream and how I had failed him. What would he do now that I was gone? I hoped Beth would be able to take care of him in my absence.

I remembered a sharp turn that over looked a steep long drop awhile back and realized that's where I'd meet my doom. As the trees whizzed by me out the window, I felt it coming closer and closer. Then without warning, there was the sensation of falling. I clenched my eyes shut tight and waited for the impact but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes after a moment and looked out my windshield but there was nothing. I was being suspended in air, it looked like. Was the cop car doing this?

Something caught my eye out of my rear view mirror that made me turn around in my seat. It was Bumblebee. He was here, holding my car and life in his big metal hand. He looked at me through the windows. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, too stunned to speak. Just nanoseconds before I was certain I would die. The fear and panic quickly left me and I started to laugh. I remember my dad always told me you laugh after a near death experience. I asked him why and he said life's just funny like that. Right now, I almost got what he meant.

Bumblebee set me down on the road. It was then that I noticed he wasn't the only mech here. Optimus Prime and Ratchet were here as well. I watched the cop car turn and quickly drive away from us. Optimus ordered Bumblebee after him. I watched at the mech turned into his yellow camero alt-mode and drive after the car. Silently I got out from my car, wobbly.

"Are you hurt?" Ratchet asked me.

I looked up at the medical mech and shook my head. "No." I muttered. Without them noticing, I stuck my hand in my pocket and silenced the comm link. "I'm okay."

I could hear human footsteps coming closer that made me turn around. Mikaela and Sam were going towards me with large eyes. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, panicking.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Mikaela asked as well.

Again I shook my head as I'd done for Ratchet. "No." I muttered again. "I'm okay. Just... shaken."

"I bet." Sam sighed. "After that, well... I bet you felt as though you were gonna lose your life, right?"

I nodded. "Who was that?" I asked when my brain caught up with me. There was so much I needed to know. "What happened? Why did he attack me?"

"His name is Barricade." Optimus said, making all three of us humans look to him. "He is a Decepticon, one sent here to search and destroy Autobots."

"Then why was he after me?" I asked.

"He might have seen you with us a few times before." Optimus sighed. "It's hard to say."

"Oh." I nodded my head like I understood but I really didn't. Right now I was just happy to be alive. That feeling quickly faded though when I looked at my banged up car and groaned. "My mom is gonna kill me." I whined. "A police car of death has nothing on my mother without her meds."

Sam laughed and Mikaela smiled. I wasn't joking though. I was seriously worried about my future ride home. "I'll fix it." Ratchet said, looking the old purple escort over. "It wont take long. It's only a few dings and scratches."

Now I felt safe and glad to have my life back again. "Thank you." I sighed. "I suppose you can give me directions out of here as well?"

"Of course." Ratchet nodded. "Once I'm finished, We'll escort you back to your home."

I had enough sense in my head not to flip out at that. I was sure that Starscream obviously wouldn't be at the house waiting so it would do no harm to let them lead me. It did make me weary though. I could feel Mikaela staring at me but refused to look back at the girl. I knew she was thinking the same thing about Starscream.

After a few moments, Ratchet was almost done with my car and Bumblebee had come back. Sam rushed to the yellow mech who gave a brief report to Optimus before transforming into his alt mode. Optimus turned to me with sad azure optics and sighed. "I'm sorry. We couldn't catch Barricade. Decepticon reinforcements came and we couldn't risk human lives."

"Oh." I nodded again like before. "Who were they? The reinforcements, that is?" I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, just asking. I was hoping he wasn't going to say who I think he was.

"There were two of them." Bumblebee said in his alt mode. "I knew one of them was Thundercracker. The other one could have been Skywarp but I think it was Starscream."

"Starscream?" Sam echoed. "That sleaze bag? I didn't think he'd come back to earth."

"With Megatron gone now, he's their commander." Bumblebee said. "He's probably coordinating the Decepticon attacks from Earth."

I tried not to make my panic noticeable. Quietly I bit my lip and tried to hold back the impending feeling of doom that washed over me. Everyone here knew about my involvement with Starscream in the past. I was certain all eyes and optics would turn to me but they didn't. That is, not until Ratchet spoke up.

"Are you feeling alright, Tara Kitaide?" The medic asked, momentarily looking away from my car. "Your heart rate is increasing and you're beginning to perspire." Everyone looked at me and I realized I was starting to sweat. Sam stood by Bumblebee with Mikaela and looked straight at me. Our eyes locked for a moment before I looked away, nervous.

"I'm fine." I lied. "It's just... uh..."

"I'm sure hearing about Starscream after all this time is hard for you." Optimus said. His sudden but soft tone frightened me. All I could do was nod. "He tricked you and manipulated you." He began again. "It must be hard to think about all of it. Rest assured though. We will find and capture him at all costs."

Now all the panic and fear that had been inside me disappeared. Then again maybe it didn't disappear. Maybe it turned glowing red into the anger that now seethed through my veins. If it wasn't for the fact that I would have been captured and tried for it, I would have told Optimus that no, he wouldn't find Starscream. I wouldn't let him find him. I would also tell them that they were wrong. Starscream hadn't been using me back then. If he had then why would he have come back? Why did he let me live? He was my friend, damn it!

"We should be going." Bumblebee said. Sam and Mikaela hopped in the sleek camero that started up once the doors shut. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch him." Bumblebee said, intending the statement for me.

"We're going to Sonic for some lunch." Sam said, sticking his head out the window. "Wanna come with?"

"No." I shook my head and tried to keep my face straight. "I already ate and I should probably get home as soon as possible. I'm sure this will put me an hour or so behind."

"Alright then, suit yourself." Sam rolled back up the window and with a wave, took off. The yellow camero's rev could be heard for a few more minutes before disappearing into the chilly afternoon air. I checked my watch and sighed at the time; four thirteen. I was definitely not going to be getting home on time.

Five minutes later, my car was fixed and I was going home. It wouldn't have taken five minutes if Ratchet hadn't insisted on upgrading my vehicle which I had to talk him out of each time. It was bad enough I would be coming home late. If I drove up the drive way with a bran new looking pimped out purple ford escort, what could I tell my mom? That I took a detour on the way home because MTV was giving out free pimp-my-ride makeovers at Walmart?

Optimus and Ratchet drove me up to the entrance of our long drive way before parting ways. I said thank you before heading down the slope and parking none too gracefully next to our manual drive Kia. As I thought, Starscream wasn't waiting for me but I knew he would be worried. Before getting out of the car, I turned the comm link back on and messaged him.

"Starscream?" I called, making sure he was there. "It's me. I'm back home."

"Tara?" His scratchy voice once again filled the cabin of my car, making me sigh in relief. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No." I smiled. "I'm just fine. I just pulled up to the house so let me check in with my mom before I come and see you."

"Fine. End transmission."

Starscream turned off his comm link as did I with mine before putting it away again. I couldn't help but noticed how antsy he sounded. Or maybe it was aggravation. Either way, I was worried. I had my hand on the key to the house, ready to unlock the door, when I remembered what Bumblebee said about the Decepticon reinforcements. Had Starscream really been there? How did I forget about that?

I felt nervous and scared for the third time that day. What if Starscream was leaving again? What if this time it was for good? I didn't want to think about it but fear had me frozen to the spot. What if when I went to see Starscream, there would be other Decepticons too? I was beyond terrified, beyond scared. It wasn't horror or dread I was feeling. It was an empty hallow feeling all it's own that made me stop and marvel at it's complexity. Little did I know that that feeling was a warning.

A/N: Part 3 up soon. I doubt anyone reads this though.


End file.
